I Pray the Lord
by Teamjacob46
Summary: A demon had captured Sam, but with nothing left, how long will he last? It's my first story. Please be nice.


**I Pray the Lord**

**Now I lay me down to sleep**

**I pray the Lord, my soul to keep**

**To keep me safe, to give me hope**

**To watch me all though-out the night**

**There's a light at the end of every tunnel...and I just realized it's a train. **

**The room was dimly lit. I didn't know where I was, just that I was in pain. I quickly did a scan of the room, but not consciously. It was habit by now. It was a old, dirty attic. After I finished my assessment, convinced no one was there, I tried to move my hands, only to gasp out in pain. My hands where tied behind my back and from the wetness on them, I could tell the ropes had cut into my skin. I sighed, hoping the bastard that put me in here would at least have to decency to show up soon so I could kick his ass. But, when did the supernatural ever have good manners? Grumbling, I managed to sit up, looking around again, this time for an exit. Something caught my eye, though. It took me a minute to realize it was a journal. Dad's journal. But what Dad's journal doing here?**

**I jumped a bit as the door suddenly opened. A tall man came in, smirking. 'So, how are we doing Sammy?' he asked in a mocking tone. **

**'Don't call me that,' I said in a low voice.**

**He walked around me and grabbed Dad's journal. 'Put. That. Down!' I yelled threateningly. **

**I knew I was losing my temper, one of the biggest mistakes when dealing with a supernatural jackass like this, but I didn't care. Dean went so far to protect it...my thoughts stopped there as I held in the tear threatening to spill. Dean gave his life to protect it. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, not seeing the demon taking a swing at me. I opened my eyes and gasped as a fist connected with side of my face. The last thing I thought before the world turned black was that I had to get the journal back. I just had to. **

**I wake up in the same room, but with more bruises and cuts. I quickly look behind me to see Dad's journal isn't there anymore. After another scan of the room, I notice two things. There was a lot of blood around the room, my blood, and there was a broken mirror. Perfect. I quickly scooted over to mirror, wincing as I accidentally slid on some glass. I quickly picked up one of the pieces and started working on the ropes with the sharp edge. I was almost through the ropes when the door opened again and the same man came in.**

**'Ah, Sammy, you thought you could escape, did you? Well, it shouldn't take much to crush your hopes,' he said with the same smirk. **

**I looked up and gave him a smirk of my own. 'It'll take a whole lot to crush my hopes, actually. I mean, I've been to Hell and back. I've met Lucifer. Dude, at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if the Snuggle bear took over the world,' I said, only half joking. Dean was right. The bear is evil. **

**'Oh, but you forgot, your a Winchester, Samuel. You don't seem to last too long,' was his only reply.**

**1 Month Later**

**He was right. I swear, within a month, that bastard had me begging for death. Dean was in hell for years before he gave in. I was tortured for a month and I'm begging death to have mercy on me. I could hardly move anymore and even breathing was like having someone shove needles down my throat. He came in again. The man that had finally broke my hope. Broken me. He was here. 'Please,' I rasp out, 'Please. Kill me. End it here. I beg you!' He nodded slightly. He had given me my wish. 'Gladly,' he said. I knew he was smirking as he brought his knife down, but I had my eyes closed. The last thing I saw was my family. Mom smiling, nodding, Dad, grinning like he did in our pictures, but no where else, and Dean, smiling, holding out his hand and urging me to come. The last thing I said was 'I'm coming.'**

**Now I lay me down to rest**

**I pray the Lord to lead me safe**

**To guide me thought the blinding light**

**To keep me close at his side**

**Authors Note: I don't own Supernatural. *gasp* I know, shocking, right? Well, Supernatural belongs to Erick Kripke. **


End file.
